The Second Musketeer Mission Trilogy: Part One
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: Corinne, Viveca, Aramina, and Renee have just defied the odds and became the first female Musketeers. But when a new plot threatins the newly crowned King Louis, it's up to them to save the day and one of their own. Can they do it?
1. Assignments

Chapter 1. Assignments

"Musketeers," Monsieur Treville exclaimed, "We have just received word of a plot, against the King!" and then rode away.

Corinne turned to Louis, "We'll have to take that balloon ride later," she said, "Right now, I've got somewhere else to be."

She flipped onto her horse and notined for Viveca, Aramina, and Renne to follow. The girls rode off. Corinne looked back, a strange jolt of warmth shot through her chest when she saw Louis waving goodbye.

"Where exactally are we suppose to be going?" Aramina asked.

"Treville's office?" Renee guessed.

Corinne nodded in agreement.

The girls made their way through the streets of Paris, arriving at Treville's office.

"Oh, good," he said, when he saw them, "I was afraid you girls wouldn't know where to come."

"Now, about this plot…" Viveca began.

"Right, "Treville nodded, "Three of Phillipe's men have been spotted in the area around the castle. We have reason to believe that they're here to finish what Phillipe couldn't."

Aramina gasped, Renee and Viveca exchanged worried looks, Corinne was able keep herself calm.

Treville continued as if he hadn't been interupted, "I'm placing the three of you," he gestured towards Viveca, Renee, and Aramina, "as guards around the castle. Report any suspicious activity immeadatly."

"What about me?" Corinne asked.

"His Highness seems to know you the best, Corinne," Treville said, "I'm placing you as his personal body guard."

Corinne nodded and the girls were dismissed to begin their first adventure as Musketeers.


	2. Guard Duty

Chapter 2. Guard Duty

"This is boring," Aramina complained.

"Oui," Viveca agreed, "Rien n'est encore arrivè."

"But that's a good thing," Renee countered.

"At least Corinne's got someone to talk to," Viveca muttered.

…

"Come on Corinne," Louis begged, "You promised."

"I'm suppose to be protecting you," Corinne said matter-of-factly, "Not riding in a balloon with you." She muttered the last part.

"We'd be perfectly safe," Louis said.

"Oh contraire," Corinne stated, "One arrow is all it takes to sent that balloon down."

"But-" Louis began.

Corinne pressed her face towards his, "No," she finished.

Passion, hot and wild flashed through them both.

…

"We'll attack in two days," Bertram said.

"But Monsieur," Thomas interrupted, "What about the Musketeers?"

Bertram laughed, "With the disguises we have, the Musketeers won't give us any trouble, especially the female ones."

"But what about the blonde girl?" Cèdric interjected, "She kicked our butts last time."

"Don't worry," Bertram assured, "I have something special for her."


	3. Musketeer Down

Chapter 3. Musketeer Down

The day had arrived. Bertram, Thomas, and Cèdric- in their disguises-made their way into the castle. They had some difficulty getting past Aramina, Viveca, and Renee, but that wasn't stopping them.

…

"Corinne please," Louis asked.

Corinne shook her head, "We had this discussion yesterday, the day before then and the day before then."

"But-" Louis started to say.

"When did you become such a pest?" Corinne teased.

"When did you become my wife?" Louis teased back.

They both burst into laughter.

And then here was a noise. A sound that didn't belong. The sound of a sword being removed from its sheath.

Corinne sprang into action, "En gardè!" she cried, drawing her own sword.

She lunged for the man with the sandy blonde hair first.

He was no match for Corinne, "Thomas help!" he cried.

The olive-toned brunette joined the sandy blonde.

"Two against one?" Corinne smirked, "That doesn't seem fair."

"_For you,"_ she added mentally.

Corinne was so much fun battling the two men, that she didn't notice the third man coming up behind her.

"Corinne, watch out!" Louis shouted.

But it was too late. Her scream could have shattered the windows. Her hand shot to her side, hot liquid rolled down her fingers. She screamed once more, before collapsing to the floor.


	4. Fight to the Finish

Chapter 4. Fight to the Finish

A scream echoes through the hallway.

"What was that?" Aramina asked.

Realization dawned on each girl.

"Corinne!" Viveca gasped.

"Let's go," Renee said, taking off.

Viveca and Aramina were right behind her. Another scream fills the hallways.

Finally in the correct corridor, was a disturbing sight: Corinne on the floor, blood staining her pink Musketeer's dress. Louis, with Corinne's sword in hand was trying to defend himself and the wounded Corinne.

The girls sprang into action. Viveca takes on the sandy blonde, Aramina challenges the olive-toned brunette, and Renee handles the man with the eye patch.

"Take Corinne and get out of here!" Renee orders Louis.

"She needs help," Aramina added.

Louis nodded, his knees unlocked, he almost fell forward. Not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was, he lifted Corinne as gently as possible. She was a lot lighter than he'd anticipated, which worried him greatly. He dashed out the open door.

The girls fought diligently, until Monsieur Treville and the other Musketeers arrived.

"We'll take it from here," he said.

"Corinne," Aramina asked, "Is she…" her voice trailed off.

"She's fine," Monsieur Treville assured.

"Can we see her?" Viveca asked.

Monsieur Treville shook his head, "Let her rest, she's been through a lot today."

The girls nodded. Corinne was going to be fine, and they could see her in a few days.


	5. On The Road to Recovery

Chapter 5. Recovery

_I look up and see two men standing there._

"_En gardè!" I cry, drawing my sword and lunging for the man with the sandy blonde hair._

_He's no match for me, and is soon calling to his dark haired friend for help._

"_Two against one?" I smirk, "That doesn't seem fair."_

"_For you," I add mentally._

"_Corinne watch out!" Louis calls._

_I'd almost forgotten about him! I turn, pain lances through my left side. My scream pounded against my eardrums. I touch my side, hot liquid rolls down my fingers. I scream again and everything goes black._

Corinne groaned, _"Where am I?" _she wondered. The only thing that hurt worse than her side was her head. She tried to sit up, but gentle hands held her down.

"Stay down," Aramina's voice ordered, and then took on a higher note, "Renee, Viveca! Corinne's waking up!"

Corinne opened her eyes. Viveca, Renee, and Aramina were beaming at her.

"You're ok!" Viveca squealed.

Renee noticed Corinne's discomfort, "You are ok, aren't you?" she asked.

"My head," Corinne whispered, "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Renee said softly.

"We were so worried," Viveca added.

"And they wouldn't let us see you," Aramina chimed in.

A knock came from the door, "I'll get it," Viveca said and danced over to the door. "Oh," she gasped, "Corinne, you've got another visitor."

Louis stepped into view, Aramina giggled.

Renee cleared her throat, "We'll be back in a little while."

She turned to leave, Viveca and Aramina followed suit.

Louis sat on the edge of Corinne's bed, his hand caressed her cheek, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Aside from my head, I feel fine," Corinne answered.

"You're not in-" Louis began.

"Only when I tried to move," Corinne interrupted.

He nodded and began plotting ways of keeping Corinne from hurting herself even further.

"What happened after I blacked out?" she suddenly asked.

Louis took a deep breath, "After you were out for three, four minutes maybe, Renee, Aramina, and Viveca showed up. They took care of everything."

Corinne sighed, Louis moved closer.

"I was so afraid that you weren't going to be ok," he whispered.

"I'm fine," Corinne tried to assure him.

He stared into her eyes, the pain he'd felt the past couple of days visible in his own. Corinne opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. A flock of butterflies rioted in her stomach as his mouth pressed down on hers. All the heat and passion from the other day flooded through them both. And this was only the beginning.


End file.
